Mobile land targets (MLT) used for training in the past as well as today are primarily radio controlled vehicles operated by a remote operator. They typically require the operator to monitor a video display feed from a vehicle mounted camera and to control the vehicle through manipulation of manual controls, such as a joy stick. Because of system latencies, poor video quality, and operator capability, the use of radio controlled vehicles as mobile targets severely limits their fidelity in terms of the speed and maneuverability that an individual mobile target can achieve. Other current target systems are designed to be controlled by a Control Station and use a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver to follow or “replay” a previously recorded ground path. Such systems have similarities to the shootable remote threat ground target (SRTGT) of the present invention, but differ fundamentally in the level of integration the SRTGT has with the vehicle and in the use of multiple navigation aides such as the global positioning system (GPS), an inertial measurement unit (IMU) based inertial navigation system (INS), and wheel encoders. As more modern weapons geared towards the ability to neutralize moving targets, are nearing the end of their development cycle, threat representative targets must be available to comprehensively test weapons system performance to assure that specified performance requirements are satisfied. In addition, training of personnel in support of these new weapons and battlefield scenarios requires the use of MLTs capable of performing much better than presently remotely controlled target vehicles.
The shootable remote threat ground target system of the present invention provides threat representative mobile land targets for testing modern weapon systems as well as for training pilots, forward air controllers, ground troops, and other personnel. These targets are threat representative because their signatures in all modes can be made to very closely match the land based targets they represent and because their performance in terms of speed and maneuverability corresponds with manned vehicle capabilities. The speed, accuracy, and maneuverability of the vehicle while operating in a semi-autonomous control mode of the present invention are key features that provide significantly enhanced performance over the current state of the art systems. In addition, the use for testing and training of the mobile land targets provided by the present invention is an economic solution to the problem of providing highly representative ground targets for training to achieve better training and equipping of personnel.